Soul Eater Not! My Meister
by Panda-Cube
Summary: i just finished watching the new Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not and i just and to do a fanfic on it and this is a yuri fanfic. so don't like don't read. i hope you like it; review and comment.


My Meister

POV: Harudori

It was my second day at the DWMA and I already have two meister fighting over me. However it's nothing I had hoped for, instead of two guys its two girls. Meme-chan is a little forgetful at times and she can be a bit of an airhead. But she makes up for it with her kindness and her large breasts. Anya can be confusing at times, like when I tried to ask her if it would be alright for me to pair up with Meme. I thought it was ok until she started crying. Anya is also really strong and beautiful; she must have come from a rich and noble family.

Today we start our first class as students at DWMA. I can't wait; I wonder what kinds of classes they teach there.

Meme: "Ah Umi-dori."

Harudori: "It's Harudori."

Meme: "I'm sorry."

Harudori: "Its fine. Have you seen Anya yet?"

Meme: "No not yet."

Harudori: "I thought she was going to ride the bus with us."

Anya: "I'm sorry I'm late."

Harudori: "Wow Anya that dress looks good on you. It really suits you."

The dress Anya was wearing was a white dress with golden frills. I looked at Anya and all of a sudden her face started to turn red.

Harudori: "Ah Anya, are you alright you're really red."

Feeling concerned I placed my forehead on hers to see if she might have a fever. But she just pushed me away and got even redder. I hope she doesn't push herself to hard today. I looked at Meme and it looked as if she was about to cry, but why does she look angry? When the bus came the three of us got on and set off to the academy. At the academy we received our classes and by surprised we were all in the same class. In class Meme and Anya both wanted to sit with me so they began fighting, I didn't want them to fight so I decided to sit in the middle. With class started Sid-sensei started us with a hand out for us to work on and see how much we know of Death Weapon Meister Academy. To be honest I knew absolutely nothing about this place. Looking at my friend Meme work, it was as if she was a child drawing animals. Then I looked at Anya, she was flying though it with breeze.

Harudori: "A-Anya-san, can you help me I don't know any of this."

Anya: "What!? Didn't you read the memo? It said that all students must review about the academy and its rules."

Harudori: "I-I did and then I didn't. I only skimmed it."

Anya look red again, I hope she didn't get a cold on her way home.

Anya: "I-I guess t-there's no helping it. I'll help you only a little got it?"

Harudori: "Thanks Anya."

Just then I felt a Meme wrapping her arms around my arms and pulled me away from Anya, then Anya grabbed my other arm. Now I know how a toy feels like when to kids fight over it. With class over I decided to talk to Sid-sensei about what's going on.

Sid: "I see… why don't you look for another Meister?"

Harudori: "Well I already became good friends with both of them. Cant I have both of them as my Meister?"

Sid: "Have two Meisters? Hm…"

Harudori: "I can't?"

Sid: "Well it's not that you can't it's just that no weapon have been able to have to Meisters."

Harudori: "I-I see."

Sid: "A weapon chooses his or hers Meister through battle and whoever is able to hold you with grace and power that's when they become your Meister."

Harudori: "I see thank you Sid-sensei."

When I left Sid-sensei's office I kept thinking of who will become my Meister. As I walked around the corner I saw those guys from yesterday and they were picking on Meme. What should I do Anya isn't here. I have to do something, but what. Then I just through myself at them and grabbed Meme-chan's hand and ran for it. We made it outside it didn't really do us much good those guys caught up with us. I didn't know what to do, I could transform. But I'm worried that Meme won't be able to handle me.

Meme: "Haru-chan I can do it."

With those words I put my faith my friend and transform. When I was finished I wasn't the same weapon I was with Anya. I turned into two Nzappa zaps [like two throwing ax's], I looked so cool. Also Meme was able to hold on to me, I was so happy.

Meme: "Here they come Umi-dori."

Harudori: 'I wish she could remember my name.'

The two of us were in perfect sink with each other, just like how me and Anya were. I would have never guessed that Meme was such a good fighter. When she threw me I was able to fly right back to her. Once the fight was over someone came back and took the boy to the infirmary.

Harudori: "You were so cool Meme I didn't know you could fight like that."

I couldn't help but hug her. Also I know that I can turn into two different weapons. Just then I saw Anya and at that moment I felt like I just betrayed her. I tried to walk up to her but she just ran away. I couldn't even say that I was sorry. I need to choose my Meister and I think I know how it's going to be.


End file.
